


let's go to my cabin in the woods

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Background Miluca - Freeform, Forest POV, Forest is a flirty little shit, Jealous Michael, Let Alex Manes Bang The Hot Guy, M/M, Smut, but way way in the background, in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Forest was perfectly good at one night stands, but when his car breaks down the morning after sleeping with the hottest guy on the planet, he takes it as Fate. Especially when he happens to run into the guy at the singular bar in town.
Relationships: Forest/Alex Manes
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108





	1. I call it Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr (daffietjuh) on Sunday after a prompt by a lovely Anon. I am writing a second chapter now, so I figured I'd upload it here too. 
> 
> The prompt was: Hey! I don't know if you're taking prompts or not (just ignore this ask if you aren't) but since the spoilers I've been feeling a little petty. I had an idea for a fic and since you're my favorite writer I thought I'd ask: After a ons, Forest can't get Alex out of his head, he finds the perfect opportunity to shamelessly flirt with him and ask him out when he spots him at the pony with all of his friends (including Michael). Everyone keeps asking Alex if he knows him and while the airman says no, Forest's dirty smile and emphatic yes tell another story.

Ever since stopping in Roswell approximately twelve hours ago, Forest had learned a few absolute truths about the town.

One: The place was just straight up weird. _Way_ weird.

Two: If you wanted good food, you went to The Crashdown.

Three: Alex Manes was way too hot to be living in a shitty town like this one.

You see, Forest knew his type. Smart, sassy and with a story. Alex had looked like he had a story that couldn’t even be told in a night. He’d seen him his first night in Roswell, sitting in The Crashdown after dark, alone with a single vanilla milkshake and an order of fries. He’d looked tired in a bone deep kind of way that didn’t just come from physical exhaustion, but mental and emotional exhaustion too. There had been a crutch leaning against the booth and Forest had been intrigued. Especially when he’d dipped one of his fries in his milkshake before eating it.

‘Is that actually good, or is that just a myth?’ He’d asked and Alex had looked up like he was expecting to get punched in the face. After the look had passed however, he had darted his eyes up and down Forest’s body and yep, that was how he’d ended up with Alex pressing him into the wall of his room in the singular hotel in Roswell.

Normally, he was perfectly good at one night stands, but, well, he had not been able to get Alex out of his head. He was just so… captivating. There was something inside of him that he tried very hard to hide. Something that burned hot and fast. Something that made Forest feel like he could do anything. So, maybe he wanted to see him again. Normally, Forest would have moved on already, it wouldn’t have been an option to go back to Alex, but his damn car hadn’t started that morning and maybe it was a sign?

So, he’d ended up in what seemed to be the singular bar in this town. Seriously? Did they have only one of everything here?

And another handout from Fate, Alex was there. In the bar. The Wild Bronco or something like that. Unlike the other day, Alex wasn’t alone. He was squished in a booth between two dark haired girls that looked like sisters. A guy with a jawline to die for. A beautiful black woman with her hand tangled with a curly haired guy.

Forest had never been shy, exactly, so he only hesitated for a second before heading over to their booth. He wanted to see Alex again, so he’d ask.

‘Well, would you look at that. Twice in two days, I’d call that Fate.’ Forest said with his most winning smile, cutting the curly haired dude off mid-sentence. All eyes snapped towards him. The only eyes he cared about though were those deep, warm, brown ones. Which flashed with recognition and then went carefully blank.

‘Alex, do you know this guy?’ Jawline asked, frowning at Forest like he wasn’t sure if he should be running or throwing punches. Not a very trusting bunch, were they?

‘I- Well, sort of.’

‘Cryptic.’ Curly said smirking, but there was something tight in his voice.

‘We know each other intimately.’ Forest said, he only flinched once he realized he had no idea if this guy was even out to his friends. If he wasn’t, well, he would feel like a giant dick.

Luckily Alex sighed and rolled his eyes.

‘We met yesterday.’ Alex said to Jawline, whose eyebrows had climbed towards his hairline. ‘I thought you’d be leaving town in the morning?’ Curly had tensed, but was trying really, really hard not to show it. They seemed like a strange couple. Curly really was quite scruffy and she seemed way too pretty and put-together to be with him. Like Beauty and the Beast. Belle threw Curly a look like she was trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

‘Car broke down.’ Forest said with a shrug. ‘Again, I’m callin’ it Fate.’

‘That truck brought in this morning is _yours_?’ Curly asked, sounding offended by the idea alone. ‘The dark blue one?’

‘Yeah, how do you know that?’

‘He works for Sander’s Auto.’ Belle said, smiling at Curly. He didn’t smile back, he was too busy glaring at Forest.

‘Anyways. They said it might take a few days to fix, so I’m sticking around a little longer.’ Forest said with a shrug. ‘So, now that I’m not leaving quite yet, any tips on a place to eat that isn’t the alien themed diner?’ Alex huffed out a laugh as the sisters looked mildly offended.

‘I thought you liked the fries?’ He asked, finally smiling a little.

‘I did, but I can’t keep all of this’ he motioned at himself. ‘in shape if I eat fries for three days straight. Curly rolled his eyes, but Alex looked amused.

‘You do realize how a one night stand works, right? You have sex and then you leave each other alone, maybe see each other in the grocery store once or twice.’ Alex said, leaning back in the booth a little. Forest shrugged.

‘I know, and if you want me to leave, I’ll leave you and your friends be, but if you want to, I could do dinner. I had a good time last night. It’s just some easy fun. Fun is good, right?’ Alex’s eyes darted at Curly, before settling back on Forest.

‘I suppose so.’

‘Plus, you’re by far the hottest guy I’ve seen in _months_ so, I wouldn’t mind getting seconds.’ Forest grinned and Alex rolled his eyes again, but with an amused huff, so he was counting that as a win.

‘Ow, Michael would you be careful. You’re cutting off circulation to my hand.’ Belle snapped at Curly (Michael?). She pulled her hand away from his and Curly wiped any emotion off his face with a snarky smile.

‘Sorry babe, I thought you liked my strong grip.’

‘Ugh.’ Jawline said, rolling his eyes and making a gagging noise. ‘Stop that.’

Alex was watching Curly with narrowed eyes before he turned to Forest, a determined set to his jaw and oh yep, that was pretty hot.

‘Alright, I can do dinner, but there really aren’t many options around here and nothing that’s particularly healthy. I can cook something though, Liz has been teaching me some things.’ Alex said, motioning at Sister One.

‘Am I being invited to your place?’ Forest asked, grin spreading over his face. Alex’s bed couldn’t possibly be more uncomfortable than the bed in the hotel so this was the best possible scenario.

‘Unless you’re scared of coming to my cabin in the woods.’ Alex said with a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

‘Now, see, why couldn’t you just call it a cottage in the forest? Now I feel like I’m going to get serial killed.’ Forest said, drawing a laugh from Alex and a chuckle from Jawline and the sisters. Sister Two looked incredibly amused. ‘But fine, I’ll come to your cabin in the woods.’

‘Even if I might kill you?’ Alex asked, looking truly amused now. Forest was pretty sure that meant he was joking. Pretty sure.

‘Eh, as long as you promise to kill me _after_ , it’ll be worth it.’ Sister Two grinned even wider and Jawline made a face like he did not want to hear that. Alex huffed out another laugh.

‘Alright, I promise.’ Alex made a shooing motion at Sister Two and Jawline, sliding from the booth after them. ‘If I’m gonna cook, I need to go to the supermarket so, let’s go.’ He motioned at Forest. He waved his friends goodbye as Forest followed him from the bar.

‘So, where to?’ He asked with a grin. Alex turned to look at him, amused smile around his lips. He pointed at a car a few spots down the line.

‘Up for a ride?’

‘Always.’ Forest smirked, practically begging Alex to roll his eyes. He did not disappoint.


	2. Buffy is unimpressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I said I would write a smutty second chapter. I wrote this.   
> It's way longer than I planned and there's way more talking than I planned, but hey! There is smut!

‘So, what’s the deal with you and Curly?’ Forest asked, against his better judgement, as he leaned against the passenger side door of Alex’s car. Holding the bag of groceries steady so they didn’t fly all over the place as they headed down the bumpy road.

‘Who, Michael?’ Alex asked, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. He sighed. ‘He’s my ex…something, it’s complicated.’ That was all Forest needed to know.

‘Alright, what about Jawline? He’s hot, not as hot as you are, obviously, but totally hot.’ Alex glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow.

‘That’s Kyle,’ he focussed his attention back on the road. ‘my best friend since we were kids. Yes, he’s very hot, also very straight.’

‘He seemed pretty defensive of you.’ Forest shrugged, he was feeling pretty relaxed. Even though they’d been driving away from the town for a bit now and Alex could totally kick his ass if he wanted to.

‘Like I said, best friend. We had a falling out in high school, he’s making up for it now by looking out for me, sometimes in overdrive.’ Alex said, hitting the indicator and turning into a small road Forest would have missed easily.

‘Is driving with a prosthetic weird at all?’ He didn’t really know where all the questions were coming from, maybe it was just to create a more complete picture of Alex in his head, something he could remember. Because he was totally going to remember Alex.

‘At first.’ Alex paused and threw him another blank glance. ‘Aren’t you going to ask?’

‘Ask what?’

‘What happened to my leg?’ Alex said with a resigned tone to his voice.

‘Nope.’ Alex looked suspicious as he pulled up to what looked like an old hunting cabin.

‘Why not?’ He asked, putting the car in park and turning so he could properly look at Forest.

‘You don’t want to talk about it, right? I mean, if you wanna share, I’ll totally listen. But your history is yours, man.’ Forest shrugged. ‘I’ve got things I don’t like to talk about, we’re just here to have a good time. I know I’ve been kind of nosy, but I like to learn little details about people.’ Alex looked at him like he wasn’t sure what to do with that, so Forest figured he should lighten things up. ‘So, I’m not that good with a knife, but if you’ve got band aids I’m sure I could help you cut some of this.’ He motioned at the groceries still between them. Alex made a half-abandoned laughing noise.

This whole thing wasn’t like last night. Last night it had mostly been a haze of heat sparking between them. Few words were exchanged beyond the “I don’t like it when people touch my neck”, “I _really_ like it when people touch my neck” and “I don’t feel comfortable sleeping around people I don’t know”. They hadn’t even been close to the strangest things Forest had heard during a hook-up. They hadn’t really needed more words either.

Now, Alex was humming along to the radio, Beagle laying at his feet as he steadily worked on dinner. He’d banned Forest from the kitchen after he’d actually nearly taken off the tip of a finger. He’d shoved a beer into his hands and pointed sternly at a chair. Forest hadn’t argued. There was still a feeling in the air around them, a sort of simmering tension, but not the feeling of haste there had been last night.

‘So, when did you get Buffy?’ Forest asked after taking another drag off his beer. Alex was drinking water, which he’d noticed seemed to be a deliberate thing.

‘A few months ago. I needed to not be alone out here all the time.’ Alex said, his voice more settled and relaxed.

‘She’s super cute.’ He said, watching as she looked at him with heavyset, unimpressed eyes.

‘I know.’

‘You are also super cute,’ Forest added, just for good measure. ‘but you already know that.’

‘I thought I was hot?’ Alex asked in that level, unimpressed tone Forest kind of loved.

‘You can be both.’ Forest offered with a grin and a purposefully unsubtle onceover. Alex rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove. Still, Forest could see his cheek and he was pretty sure Alex was smiling.

The dinner was good and healthy, as promised. It didn’t feel like a date, which was good because he was pretty sure both him and Alex would have been uncomfortable about that. Like he mentioned before, Forest was good at one night stands, he was good at flirting, he wasn’t good at dating. It felt like a dinner between friends. Friends that both knew they’d be having sex later. There was something comforting in that too. Two people on the same page. It seemed to relax Alex, at least. Maybe he’d been scared Forest would try to turn this into an actual, full on date.

‘So, should I load the dishwasher? You did the cooking after all.’ Forest offered after he’d drained the last of his beer and scraped his plate clean.

‘No dishwasher.’ Alex said with a shrug. ‘But you’re welcome to help.’

‘No dishwasher? Who the hell doesn’t have a dishwasher?’ Forest asked, insulted by the idea alone. Alex rolled his eyes.

‘This place barely has enough water pressure for a shower, you think it can handle a dishwasher?’

‘That is a crime. Why the hell would you do this to yourself? You deserve better, my man.’ Forest meant it as a joke, but Alex’s face did something funny. Almost surprised, then a little hurt. Like Forest had kicked him in the ankle. It disappeared as soon as it had appeared, but Forest had good eyes. Still, he wouldn’t call the guy out on it. ‘Do you want me to wash or dry?’ He asked instead.

‘You can wash, I know where everything is supposed to go.’ Alex said after a barely noticeable pause. He reached for a dishtowel as Forest stuck his hands in the warm water.

‘Well this is old-school. I feel like I’m twelve all over again.’ Forest said, making a faux-annoyed face while he handed Alex the first plate.

‘Well that seems like a you-problem.’ Alex said and Forest couldn’t help but laugh. It was easy to be around Alex. As much as Forest could tell that something, somewhere in Alex’s past had gone horribly wrong, sideways, around and over and had twisted and cracked him, there was still a warmth in him. He still seemed to care. He didn’t have to do this for Forest, not at all, but he did. He could have adopted a puppy, instead he got the Beagle that looked like she had quite a few years on her already.

If Forest wasn’t leaving in a few days… well, they could have been good friends with some great benefits. Hell, he might even have caught proper feelings at some point.

There weren’t many dishes to do, so they finished up pretty quickly. After that, well, there was that delicious moment where both of them seemed to realize what came next. The crackle of anticipation up Forest’s spine made him grin.

‘You’ve fed me, now let me.’ He could probably have been more specific in that, in what he wanted to for Alex, but he seemed to get the message. His eyes darting to Forest’s mouth and his shoulders relaxing a fraction.

He didn’t protest, so Forest stepped closer, tipped his head up and raised himself on his tiptoes to get to Alex’s mouth. He didn’t really attempt to help (annoying little fuck, using his height to his advantage), so Forest had to set his hand against Alex’s stomach to keep himself steady. Not that he minded that, per se. Alex was firm under his hand and Forest had always been weak for practical strength. He didn’t care much for the body builder types with the ridiculous abs and the pecs. He liked guys that looked real.

Alex was real in a way that was almost overwhelming.

He nipped at Alex’s bottom lip in an effort to deepen their kiss from the borderline soft it was now to something deeper. Alex didn’t resist in the slightest, welcoming Forest’s tongue with his own. Shit, he’d remember these kisses for a while. Alex had brough his hands up, holding Forest’s face as he changed their angle to something better. Forest found himself groaning in the back of his throat.

‘Fuck, you’re good at that.’ He mumbled against Alex’s mouth as they parted for air.

‘We should head to the bedroom, I don’t love the idea of my dog staring at us while we do this.’ Alex said lightly. Forest didn’t try to fight the bubble of laughter making its way up.

‘Yeah no, I’m not into that either.’ Forest said, allowing Alex to pull him along, as he didn’t know which door to choose.

‘There are people who are?’ Alex asked, sounding seriously disturbed. His hand was closed firmly around Forest’s wrist as he pulled him into what was clearly the bedroom and closed the door.

‘Probably. Everything is a thing, isn’t it?’ Alex turned and blinked at him.

‘Was that supposed to make sense?’ He asked, _teasing_.

‘Let’s just say you kissed me stupid.’ Forest offered in return. ‘You better kiss me some more, I’ll probably get smart again at some point.’

‘Hm, sure, because that makes total sense.’ Alex hummed, sounding unconvinced. He pulled Forest close again though, so he stopped caring. Alex’s kisses were like a spark to the timber in the pit of Forest’s belly. Making heat spark up his spine and down to less innocent areas.

Alex walked them backwards until he hit the bed, sitting down and letting Forest crawl into his lap. He liked this. Suddenly being taller than his partner. He wasn’t taller than many of them, so he had to take what he could get. He ran his hands through Alex’s hair, tugging a little. While for some people that made them moan and groan, Alex just sort of let it happen. Not a thing, Forest decided, removing his hands again and sliding them down to his shoulders, avoiding his neck altogether. He’d also learned a while ago that sometimes he didn’t have to/ want to ask why something was a no-go.

Alex slipped his hands under Forest’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. His shirt dropped somewhere behind him, he didn’t really care. Alex’s hands trailed over his bare skin and he needed to do the same to Alex, asap. He managed to get his fingers around the buttons of Alex’s shirt, but undoing them all while Alex did that thing with his tongue and ran his thumbs over Forest’s nipples was a herculean effort. Forest was pretty sure he deserved a medal. He pushed Alex’s shirt back, trying to get it off his shoulders and over those delicious biceps. Alex took both his hands and his mouth off Forest to focus on taking off his shirt and he whined in protest.

Alex threw him an amused look.

‘C’mon, don’t keep me waiting.’ Forest pressed as Alex took his sweet time.

As soon as Alex tossed his shirt off to the side, Forest pressed him backwards into the mattress, groaning at the sight of him. All lean and tanned and _oof_.

‘You wanna complain about _me_ keeping _you_ waiting?’ Alex said and Forest was glad to hear that his voice sounded a little rough.

Instead of replying, Forest just ducked down and kissed over Alex’s shoulder, down to his pecs, brushing his lips over the scar that ran along his ribs. He shuffled backwards, moving until he was kneeling in front of the bed, giving himself a truly spectacular view of Alex’s bulge in his jeans.

‘I’m gonna need you to take those off.’ Forest said, already fighting with the button and zipper. He knew from last night that Alex preferred to take them off himself, with his prosthetic and all.

Alex sure as hell picked up the speed from how he’d taken his shirt off. Good. He ran his hands over Alex’s thighs, admiring how strong they felt under his fingers. He could feel himself lick his lips as he gave Alex the time to remove his prosthetic. Alex straightened up again and made a sound in the back of his throat.

‘You look like you want to _lick_ my thighs.’ It came out both amused and slightly strangled. Forest’s eyes snapped up at Alex.

‘Can I? I kind of wanna.’ Alex laughed, incredulous and made a vague go-head gesture as he fell back on the bed. So he did, he kissed and licked and worked his way to the edge of Alex’s boxers. Why the hell were those still on?

Alex was panting and squirming now and before Forest could even ask, Alex let out a low whine.

‘Please take those off.’ Forest didn’t hesitate to slide his fingers under the waistband of Alex’s boxers and pull them down.

He couldn’t say he’d ever been with someone missing a limb before. There had been that guy up in Maryland that had only had three fingers on one hand, but never a full limb. He wouldn’t deny he was curious. It seemed like something that only came from something very violent. But Alex didn’t seem to want to really acknowledge the limb, so Forest didn’t linger on it. He didn’t touch it either. That seemed like something very personal.

What he _was_ going to touch was Alex’s dick. Which was resting against his stomach, hard and flushed and maybe Forest’s mouth watered a little.

‘I’m gonna suck your dick now.’ He said and Alex made another vague affirmative noise. He’d learned last night that Alex wasn’t very good at asking for what he wanted, what would make him feel good. Unlike Forest, who was perfectly good at that. ‘Put your hand in my hair.’ He said before licking up the underside of Alex’s cock.

Alex’s groan stuttered, but he did as Forest told him to. One of those wonderful hands settled at the back of Forest’s head as he started to work on Alex properly. He used every trick he knew, taking him as deep as he could, repeating the things that made Alex groan and his fingers tighten in his hair. Alex wasn’t a talker, not like Forest was, but his body did the talking for him. His free hand clenching in the sheets, the way he’d arch his back, those noises in the back of his throat. His hand patted the back of Forest’s head.

‘I’m gonna-‘ Forest just ducked down again, taking him deeper and swallowing around him. Alex’s breath hitched and he groaned as he came. ‘ _Fuck_.’ His head thumped back as Forest swallowed and grinned at him.

‘I wanted to do that yesterday, but _someone_ was in a hurry.’ Mutual hand jobs were fun, but mutual blowjobs were even better. Alex made an annoyed noise.

‘I would argue with you, but I need a second here.’ Forest laughed and pushed himself to his feet. He was uncomfortably hard in his jeans so he worked on getting them off while Alex caught his breath. When Forest looked back at him Alex was watching him carefully, eyes trailing over him.

‘Yeah?’ Forest asked with a smirk. Alex hummed.

‘Oh yeah.’ Alex pushed himself up on his elbows and that was a really nice image to remember. ‘Get up here. Your turn.’ Alex patted the bed near the headboard and Forest tried not to grin like a little kid as he hopped up. He settled against the headboard, shoving a pillow behind his back. ‘Eager, are we?’

‘Hey, you look like that’ he waved his hand in Alex’s general direction as he shuffled closer. ‘I know this is going to be good.’ Alex rolled his eyes, but he looked pretty determined as he set his hand against Forest’s sternum and pushed him back a little.

‘Hands off, don’t move.’ Forest bit his lip to try and stop himself from grinning. He was just going to handily ignore how his dick twitched at the order.

He planted his hands next to him on the bed, vowing to keep them there. Alex started with a soft press of lips on the inside of his knee and then worked his way up with barely there pressure. Teasing. He slipped his fingers into Forest’s boxers and he fought the noise threatening to bubble up. 

Alex looked up at him with those big, brown eyes and Forest let his head fall back with a thump. He _was_ going to try and last, but shit. He could feel Alex laugh more than he could hear. His position is giving him a truly spectacular view of Alex’s ass. Round and tanned and maybe Forest wanted to bite it, just a little.

He got distracted by Alex working his boxers off and the curve of his biceps as he did it. Then Alex got to work and Forest stopped thinking completely. Who could think when Alex did that, or that, or holy fucking shit _that_. He was pretty sure he was babbling. The only thing Forest remembered was to keep his hands on the bed, or, well, off Alex. He had to dig them in his own hair at some point because the temptation was just too much. The flush of warmth when Alex popped off for a second and smiled appreciatively, made the torture totally worth it.

It also meant that Forest’s resolve crumbled and before he knew it he had to try and get his mouth to form some sort of sentence.

‘Fucking shit, I-‘ his breath hitched as Alex ran his tongue up the vein on the underside of his dick. ‘Goddamn, _Alex_ -‘ it was apparently warning enough because Alex pulled off and with one final stroke of his hand, Forest found his orgasm barrelling through him.

He needed a second to lay his head back and remember how to breathe like a regular human being.

‘I was so right.’ Forest said when Alex pushed himself towards the edge of the bed, reaching for his underwear and slipping it on.

‘About what?’ Alex asked, grabbing a pair of crutches resting against the wall. He pushed himself off the bed and Forest was momentarily distracted by the muscles in his back.

‘You are really good at that.’ Alex huffed out a laugh, warm and low. More relaxed than he’d seemed before.

‘You’re not so bad yourself.’ Alex said before disappearing into what seemed to be the bathroom for a few seconds. Forest was just trying to decide what to do about the sticky mess on his chest when Alex tossed a damp washcloth his way. Forest caught it and send him a grin.

‘Thanks.’

‘No problem.’ Alex sat back down on the edge of the bed. ‘I can drive you back to town.’

‘What, if I walk, am I gonna get taken by aliens?’ Forest knew it was a bad joke (it was totally too far to walk back and he probably should have thought that through a little sooner), but Alex laughed. Properly. Loudly. It made Forest smile involuntarily.

‘Maybe, who knows.’ He managed with a shrug after he’d smothered his laughter. Forest was clearly missing something here. He hopped off the bed and went in search of his clothes.

‘Mind if I grab a glass of water before we head out?’ He asked, even though it was more of an excuse to give Alex some privacy to get dressed.

‘Sure, just don’t step on my dog.’ Forest gasped, putting a hand over his heart.

‘I would _never_.’ Alex rolled his eyes while he smiled.

‘Okay, then go ahead.’ So Forest left Alex to get dressed and spend the next few minutes guzzling down a glass of water and scratching Buffy behind her ears. She didn’t seem to give two shits about him and he admired that.

Their drive back was filled with a silence that wasn’t quite awkward, but not totally comfortable either. Forest had to bite his lip not to blab anything embarrassing. Still, as Alex pulled up in front of the shabby alien themed hotel he was staying at Forest needed to say _something_.

‘Thanks for making dinner, it was great.’ He grinned. ‘The other stuff was pretty great too.’ Alex shook his head like he was exasperated, but he was _still_ smiling.

‘Yeah, it was pretty good. I had fun.’ And that had been the end goal.

‘Maybe we’ll see each other around.’ Forest said and he really hoped that would be the case at some point.

‘Yeah, who knows.’

‘Take care of yourself, Alex.’

‘You too, Forest.’ He threw the door shut after he hopped out and waved as Alex drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!

**Author's Note:**

> We obviously know nothing about Forest in canon, but who cares about canon anyways. I just want Alex to have something nice, for once. But I'm not bitter. 
> 
> I'll write a smutty second chapter to this because I can and I've been meaning to practice writing smut more.
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
